


Another Time

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Aliens, Centauri, M/M, Master/Servant, Narns, Servants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Londo and G'Kar try to get away from it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the prompt: 'Imagine your OTP in a different time period'. 
> 
> I originally wrote the Narns as still being slaves, but I decided to change that. So not very historically accurate, but maybe a bit more comfortable. 
> 
> It's still just a short, silly thing.

G’Kar looks out the window at the falling snow. He is wearing three pairs of socks and two shirts as well as every blanket he could find. Londo promised he would warm him up tomorrow morning. He does not look in shape to do anything of the sort the way he is snoring softly besides him, spread out more than he needs to be. As usual. G’Kar has slung one arm and a leg over him. He needs the heat, and tonight, no one expects him to go below to his own bed. 

It’s only them in the Mollari winter cottage. Timov is left in the capital with Ko’Dath and the rest of the staff for company. The female Narn does not look or act like any chambermaid G’Kar has ever met, but knows that Londo’s wife couldn’t be in better hands. 

That is most likely what they are saying about him, as well. Londo’s father liked to point out how G’Kar was the only one who could keep his son’s feet on the ground. G’Kar has been his personal servant since they were teens. Now they are men, and he still manages to keep him where he out to be. 

That was at least what he thought until he came out to tell him that he had made dinner and found him scrubbing the floors and preparing the fireplace. When they ate, Londo talked fondly about how he had spent many winters building snow forts with cousin Andilo and the servant children, and had his first taste of brivari in the living room when he came down one cold night to get an extra blanket and instead found an abandoned bottle. 

There has been no Refa or Vittari marching into Londo’s home to discuss business with him and talk about G’Kar and Narns in general like he can’t understand what they are saying. He has not had to watch Londo grow tired of them or try and defend him by laughing off their insults. There have been no whispers about them that would be scandalous if not it was becoming usual to bed aliens. None of G'Kar always having to call him 'Master' or 'Sir' in public, or Londo having to shoo him away whenever they have company. There is only the snowy landscape outside, and the thin walls shielding them from it all. 

Londo stretches besides him and sighs, "Are you still awake?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, we can't have that, can we?" 

He smirks and rolls over so that he is on top of him, peering down with sleepy eyes. 

For some time, they don’t have to do what is expected of them. They don’t have to hide the touches or argue and debate in hushed voices. This is the closest thing to freedom either of them will ever have, and they are not so foolish that they do not enjoy it. 

So G'Kar flips him over, unlaces his night shirt, and sinks his teeth into Londo's shoulder.


End file.
